


Those on Glass Counters, Shouldn't Take Calls

by Tiffaly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Phone Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Coworkers - Freeform, Dirk is the Manager, Gamzee is a prick for not pulling out, He doesn't get involved with the shenanigans, Humanstuck, I was faded as hell when I wrote this, I will rip your fucking throat out if you think otherwise, Karkat is a natural redhead, Karkat is reallly small, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male presenting people can wear skirts, Name Calling, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Voyeurism, Work sex, be aware, gamzee is not, this isn't very good, transgender men are men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffaly/pseuds/Tiffaly
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat work at a skate shop. Gamzee is always horny, and it's closing time.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 64





	Those on Glass Counters, Shouldn't Take Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was crossfaded and Horny, have fun  
> Splintered off of my fic [Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016226) for headcanons and settings

Karkat leaned on the glass counter, scrolling down his twitter feed, just waiting for that clock to strike 10. 10 was closing time. Yeah, as manager, he had some paperwork after hours he had to work on, but that would take all of ten minutes. Besides paperwork was cleaning, but he was just going to push that onto his coworker to take care of. Gamzee never seemed to mind the sweeping, thank the gods the clown was useful for something. Yeah, Gamzee was one of his best friends, he just couldn’t help thinking that Dirk only kept him around to entertain the stoner customers. Yeah they were a skate shop, but that didn’t mean that they ALL had to get toasted. 

“Hey there, best friend. Little man~ Karkat~~” Karkat looked back at the beast that managed to creep up on him. Tall, like.. SUPER tall, Gamzee was nearly two feet taller than him. Karkat clocking in at a solid 4 foot 10 inches, Gamzee was only 4 inches shy, standing 6 foot 6. Not only that, he was also all lean muscle. Genetics at play, Karkat assumed. His father and brother were also beasts among men, intimidating was putting it lightly. Karkat always felt like, anytime he went over to Gamzees house, that his brother and father were hungry wolves and Karkat was the deer. Looking at him with the eyes of predators.. Karkat always thought they were kinda hot. Gamzee, on the other hand, always looked like more of the lazy lion who let his wife do the talking, but only because he thinks she’s pretty when she’s mad. Though.. lately, Gamzee has been looking at Kar with that hungry wolf of a look. He didn’t know what had changed in him, but he didn’t mind. 

“The fuck? Why aren’t you cleaning?” Karkat stood up properly, setting his phone down with a huff.

“Well.. I thought you looked all lonesome over here, so I wanted to come keep you some company, yknow~ Like a good friend that I am” Gamzee wore a laaaaazy smile as he leaned back against the counter. His unbuttoned flannel falling open, exposing more of his black tank top. Karkat couldn’t help, but to roll his eyes.. Gamzees smile was infectious, so Karkat felt the urge tug at his own mouth turning away so Gamzee wouldn’t see. 

“Well, I’m not lonely, I have my phone, I have control of the music, and you’re usually around. I say usually, because when you disappear for 10 minutes to jerk off I start to get worried.” Sliding his phone over, Karkat turns more to face the giant. 

“Ah shit.. You know about my late night jerk sesh? Looks like I’m gonna have to switch it up and disappear while the suns still up some time.” He laughed, loud, and boisterous. Karkat couldn’t hold back his smile when he heard Gamzee laugh like that. It was more genuine than when he was stoned out of his mind, giggling at every time he takes a breath.

Karkat didn’t know where it came from, he was turning to grab at his phone again, trying to distract himself to prove just how ‘unfunny’ this clown was, but it slipped out, “Well maybe next time let me know, so I can help out. Hate being left alone like that.” He stopped, and stared at his phone a moment. Face beginning to boil with embarrassment. He didn’t mean to say that,, at least not out LOUD. 

He gulped, the other was never this quiet for this long of a time. Karkat didn’t dare show his face to the other. Cheeks burning bright red underneath the freckles. He felt it though, that look boring into the side of his head. The look of a hungry wolf, eyeing its prey. The look of a predator. When he did glance over, it only confirmed his suspicions. The way Gamzee was staring at him, straight faced, and dead on? It sent a rush through Karkat. Feeling something in his belly twist. 

“Damn best friend, if that’s how I knew you’d react, I woulda told you a LONG ass time ago. I can’t help but feel like I’ve cheated myself out the HELL OF A work experience.” Karkat watched as Gamzee pushed off the counter, moving to stand behind Karkat. His energy was overwhelming. He didn’t even have to do anything for Karkat to know he was there. He didn’t even have to touch him to garner a reaction. 

“Well you know, being the manager tends to mean I should lend a… helping hand..” his voice sounded meek, hollow somehow, like someone turned the store echo off. His breath shivered when one of Gamzees, way too big, of hands pressed to the back of his nearly bare thigh. Gamzee was obviously sizing him up. Karkat had heard near horror stories of the Makara brothers and their infamous cock size. Guess the least you could say was they were.. proportionate. 

“I suppose you’re right. Though, I can’t promise a hand will be the only thing you’ll be lending.” and just like that, there was a sharp SMACK, and Karkats legs shook under him, his body releasing a groan in response. He did not just… SPANK HIM. Gamzee replaced his hand again on the now slightly tender spot. Rubbing in gentle circles, to soothe the skin. “Really, I hate to bring it up like this, but Kar, you’re a pretty shitty boss. Like anime shades isn’t much better, but at least he doesn’t pretend to help out.” Gamzee had leaned down, looming over Karkat. One of his arms bent over the glass display case Karkat had already been leaning on. “You on the other hand..” He whispered it, his breath tickling Karkats ear as it blew the curls out of the way, “You’re all up, bossing me around and shit.. Then pretending like your job is done, because you told me to do something.. Man, I think that’s pretty bad of you.. What do you think, best friend?” 

“I think.. That is pretty shitty of me..” He wouldn’t normally agree to such BASELESS claims, except they weren’t baseless, Management here sucked, but Gamzees deep growling voice sent electricity through him. He hadn’t even noticed that during all this talk of being “bad” he had pressed his ass back against Gamzees open hand.

“And if the big boss isn’t gonna do a damn thing about it, I’m thinkin’ it’s time to take matters into my own hands.. Punish you myself, since I tend to be the one gettin’ all these orders you’re barkin’.” Gamzees hand pushed up Karkats skirt, as he worked to get the perfect handful of ass. “You okay with that, Karkitten?” 

Biting his lip, Karkat nodded. He and Gamzee had been friends a LONG while, how something like THIS never came up was beyond him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” Karkats lack of verbal response earned him a swift smack. Gamzee didn’t want to proceed without proper agreement. 

“Y-yes, Yes that’s fine with me.” It took all of the boys strength to force out the words. God he wanted it, wanted Gamzee to tell him just how bad of a boy he’s been, but every word, every touch, made his mouth go dry. Desire building up in the pit of him.

“See, it’s not hard to be a good boy, now is it?” He could feel Gam smiling as he ducked his head closer. Moving to Karkats exposed neck. “You’ve also been a bad boy for another reason lately, Kar~” 

“Y-yeah? How you figure?” That hand started to massage his thigh again, rearing up to swat again.

“Well.. I couldn’t help but notice your stern lack of panties lately.. You misplace them, or something?” Gamzee chuckled, deep and guttural against Karkats neck, beginning to pepper kisse against the skin. “Tryin’ to impress someone? Or maybe distract? Is that how you got this job, Kitten? Were you bad?” and there it was- SMACK. It was harder than the last two, it had meaning. This smack earned quite the moan from Karkat. He had no idea this was even something that COULD make him moan. Maybe it was because of who was administering the spanking?

“N-no. I was.. I was a good boy-” SMACK. “Ah!” He whined pathetically, as that one had taken him off guard.

“See, I don’t think you were, I think you were a little slut. Sleeping with the boss to get such a tight gig. Tell me, is that what you did? Did you fuck the boss you little slut?” SMACK. Karkats legs shook mercilessly underneath him. 

“Nnnn no. I wasn’t.” Arguing only seemed to earn him a firmer hand, “Fuck! Gamzee-” 

“Say it, Say you’re a little slut, and that’s how you got this cushy job. Say it Karkat. Say you’re a little fucking slut.” Karkat gripped his phone tightly, he couldn’t believe it. Though, the feeling of the juices started to run down his thigh should have been proof enough. This was turning him on.

“Yes! Yes- I’m a little slut, who fucked Dirk to get this job! Okay? Fuck!” Somehow, this also earned him a swift smack. Gamzee laughed quietly, and licked up the side of Karkats neck, before pressing his mouth to his ear.

“Then tonight, you’ll be MY slut, Karkat. How’s that sound?” He hadn’t noticed it at first, but he could very easily feel Gamzees erection pressed against him as the other leaned over. He just hoped the rumors were true. “Do you wanna be my little slut, Karkat?” The smaller boy turned his head to look at Gamzee, nodding and whining in agreement. He was so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed the fingers beginning to press against him, rubbing against his folds through his tights. But when he did-

“Gam, I can.. Take them off, it’ll be really quick.” Before Karkat could make a move though, Gamzee stood back up behind him, assessing the situation, before removing his hand from the sloppy wetness. Karkat looked back, confused a moment, only to be met with the quick sound of ripping nylons. “Gamzee-!”

“No problems bro. I’m sure you got more at home. Besides, I like how this looks from back here. Like one of those porno spreads. Damn, has anyone told you lately how nice your ass is?” Gamzee grinned lazily down at the other. It was like night and day with this man, which one you were gonna get was a mystery. 

“Well, only perverts in the street.”

“Damn bro.. Then let me be the first to tell you. Your ass? Magnificent.” Gamzee dropped down to one knee, behind Karkat, as if to get a better view of the piece of work he was viewing. As a matter of fact, that’s exactly what he was doing. His hands found their places, cupping Karkats ass cheeks. Squeezing, and bouncing. “Mighty fine indeed~ you got a pretty little pussy too. Picturesque. Though, kar, you never told me you dyed your hair. I didn’t know you were a natural redhead.” 

Karkat felt his face heat up, dropping his phone onto the counter, and hiding his face in his arms. “Shut up, you big idiot. If you’re going to be down there, at least do something. Don’t just stare!” 

“Oh! Right~ haha” Gamzee licked his lips before diving in, face first. His tongue dancing over the warmth of Karkat Vantas. He closed his eyes to savor the moment, the tastes of his best friends pussy, and the sounds that were produced by the act. Karkat seemed to whimper, and mewl like some desperate kitten, as Gamzee ate him out. The desire bubbling and churning in his stomach. 

“Yes Gam- Oh god.. Just like that- If you keep that up I’m not going to be able to last!” Karkat couldn’t believe how pathetic he sounded. How much he wanted to hold Gamzees face in place, and keep him there until he for sure came. 

But then he stopped. Right as Karkat was on the edge of greatness, right as the sounds in the room had began to fade, and all he could hear was breathing.. Then came the sound of a belt being undone. The feeling of Gamzee letting him go, and returning to his full standing height behind him. 

“Now that you’re nice and wet like the slut you are.. It’s time for you to give me that hand, Karkat.” After listening to the sound of a Zipper, he felt Gamzees hand Clasp to his waist. The other was lining up, crouching ever so slightly, to get that ‘oh so perfect angle’. “Ready or not, here I come” he sounded all too proud of himself as he pressed his cock past Karkats lips. Way too proud of the fact that Karkat couldn’t suppress that moan. Way too proud that he filled his best bro up.. And THEN some.

Smiling to himself, Gam trailed his hand up Karkats back, pressing him down against the glass case. “Damn brother, you really are beautiful, listen to you sing~” Having him just where he wanted, Gamzee finally decided to give the little slut what he wanted. Rolling his hips up against the much smaller male, slowly at first. Getting him USED to the sensation. Testing the limits of just how deep he could get. 

The slow, sensual, pace didn’t last for long though. Gamzee had never been very patient, and Karkat knew that well. He knew his time was fleeting when the Makara boys hand tangled into the back of his mess of curls, gripping right at the root. It was like he was using it for leverage as his pace quickened at the drop of a hat. 

Karkat wasn’t new to being fucked, not by any means, but Gamzee was a whole different ball park. The way he lifted Karkat onto his toes, the way he pulled his hair, the way the slapping of their bodies meeting sounded. It was all so methodical, way more thought out than anyone else would give the clown credit for. This was playing out as some fantasy Gamzee had conjured up in his empty brain socket. GOD Did he hate how pathetic he sounded, with Gamzees merciless fucking pulling out the worst moans, and whines. Not to mention he was fighting the tears that threatened to break. It didn’t hurt, at least not in the usual sense, he enjoyed how rough Gam was being with him. Everyone else seemed to treat him like some precious piece of art that they were afraid of breaking, but not Gamzee. Never Gamzee. 

“FUCK- Gamzee! I feel like I’m going to-” what he wasn’t expecting was gamzee to lean back down, his hand being removed from his hair, and being replaced onto his throat. Curled up lips, tickled the boys ear, once again blowing the hair from its place.

“Kitten, Don’t you dare finish until I tell you that you can. Got it?” He hissed the words, and god, Karkat knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, “If you cum before I tell you that you can.. You’re gonna be in trouble.” This once again earned Gamzee, the world's most pitiful whine.. and just like that, Karkat couldn’t control himself. 

Gamzee knew it was coming, he could feel the boy surrounding him, tighter and tighter, but he was still disappointed when his body contracted, and his breathing got heavy. Karkat was seeing stars. He was a bad boy, and that deserved punishment. He growled, deep and low, then stood back up. His hands moving to the others hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

“I told you not to finish until I gave you the okay, didn’t I? Then look, you go and make a mess, who’s gonna have to clean that up huh?” Gamzee shook his head, but didn’t stop his abuse of Karkats insides. 

“I- I’m sorry, I just.. Fuck.” He was so overly sensitive now, every touch, every breath, every heartbeat. They were amplified tenfold. He couldn’t properly tell if Gamzee was being more rough, or if he was just exhausted.

“Well, Kar. As your punishment, I’m not gonna spank you again we’ll save that for another time, I’m going to use you like the cum slut you are. I wonder how many others have used you like a toy. Like how I am right now?” it wasn’t just karkats bodily reaction, he really was pounding that much quicker, that much deeper. He was.. going to be sore in the morning. He was starting to wonder if Dirk would let him call off on such short notice? 

Pulling Karkat back out of his mindless wanderings, was the sensation of being filled. Gamzee had finally stopped his relentless pounding, pressing deep into the boy, making him synonymous with a snack cake. Cream filled.

“Gamzee!” Quickly Karkat propped himself up onto his elbows, albeit shakily. 

“What? I told you what I was gonna do, don’t go actin’ all surprised and shit bro~” The look on the clown asses face was remarkable. Like he was a completely different Gamzee than the one who just fucked him so hard he lost brain cells.. 

“You’re lucky, I’m into it. You fucking prick. Get out of me.” Karkats sudden grumpiness, pulled a laugh out of Gamzee, as he pulled out. Giving one last swift spank as he did, causing Kar to yelp in surprise, “What the hell was that for?!” 

“I just like how your ass jiggles~ now, I best get to cleaning this shit up, we got closing to do, and damn bro, you made a MESS.” He started to put himself back away, as he stepped away from the other. Watching him straighten himself back out.

“Shut up and get to cleaning, I have to work on my paperwork.” Karkat huffed, face still bright red, hair an even bigger mess than before, “Before Dirk texts me to ask why numbers and shit haven’t been posted yet.”

“No problem best friend, but might I say, you really should get some new panties.. Can’t have you catchin’ a cold or some shit.” He laughed, and leaned down, kissing the top of Karkats head. 

“I hate you.” He didn’t push away at all, but he definitely didn’t kiss the other back. Karkat just scurried away, embarrassed by the events. “And just so we’re clear, I DIDN’T actually fuck Dirk for this job. I’ve just known him as long as I’ve known Dave, jackass.” 

“Love you too, best bro~”

* * *

Dirk stared down at his hands, looking like he killed a man. One hand held the phone, which was on speaker, the other held his dick. Which he was now realizing he was going to have to clean up. He clicked the end call button, and tossed it to the side, as he fell back onto his bed with a huff.

“God damn it, little man… You really know how to make a dude weak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this the next day, Sober  
> this is SO not very good lmaooo


End file.
